The New Baby
by redpinkandwhite
Summary: Frigga has had enough! With Thor destroying his toy room, Odin on a rampage, and Loki continually crying, the world seems to go against the mother. However, a small moment with the new baby makes Frigga reflect on Loki. One-shot.


The night seemed to stretch on for years—for decades—for millennium! Frigga could not remember a time when the world seemed to crawl along so slowly.

No. Before she had Thor, Frigga had all of the time in the world to do what she wanted. Oh, those were the good days.

_Now, I'm reduced to nothing! Already my two-year-old has destroyed his play room, deciding to use his favorite wooden doll as a mini-Mjolnir. Odin, always the hot-headed, pulled Thor to the side and punished him with cleaning up the room. And Odin would not move from the spot, making sure that Thor did his job right. I am as useless as some of the servants around the palace._

Then, _just _to make things worse, there was her problem of the new baby Loki. He was constantly whining for everything! He never stopped or just took a break. There was something wrong in the universe somewhere, and he just had to complain about it!

She took a deep sigh and gently rested her forehead against the marble hallway wall. It seemed that both she and her baby would never be able to sleep tonight. And, she noticed with another sigh, the sun had just barely begun to fall to the horizon. Night was already approaching, and no progress with her family—or any of her problems—had been made. The next thing she knew, the kitchen would blow up.

Loki's cry echoed down the hallway, falling on ungrateful ears. Another horrible groan escaped as she pushed herself away from the wall. It seemed that the horribly anticipated events of tonight were to begin right now. And she was not happy.

Completely frazzled and out of her mind, Frigga marched steaming down the hallway. She will solve one of her problems the right way tonight, and _not_ be forced to clean up after it.

With a very gentle tap on the door, Frigga slowly crept into the nursery. The setting sun streamed in pink, orange, and yellow hues across the wooden cradle, illuminating the soft crème blanket as well as the baby's pale skin.A small shock of black hair was the only contrast against the marvelous pastel -green eyes were squinted against the light. The smell of oil and something reminiscent of baby powder lingered in the air, reminding Frigga of babies. Loki's scream echoed loudly through her ears, reminding her of why she was here.

She dashed over to the cradle and gently pulled the squirming child out of the wooden cradle. He continued to wail, making Frigga's headaches and nervousness worse—much worse—then she wanted to ever feel again.

"I command you to—No. That's not how..." Baby Loki halted his crying. Green eyes connected with her sky-blue ones for a few seconds, each baring all emotion for the other to see. A sudden wave of motherly pride, tenderness, and affection overcame her. Were it not for the fact that she was used to holding in her emotions as Queen, she would have quickly burst into tears of joy. The deep emotion was something she had hardly ever experienced before, and she didn't quite know what to do. Instead of doing something more logical, something that was fit for a Queen, she pulled the baby just a little closer to herself. She did something that a mother would do.

Loki's ear-splitting shrieks began anew, his hands grabbing the empty air around him. Her tranquil thoughts were shattered into pieces.

This time she had a battle plan.

Frigga leeched every emotion that she had felt when she had tried to comfort Thor, every ounce of love that she felt for Odin, and her love for her people and kingdom. She poured as much emotion as she could muster into the song. This transformed her normal lullaby into a heart-felt, soothing song that rivaled professional ballads. Even she was surprised at how she sounded; it felt like a soft cloud to her ear.

The screams wound down to a loud whine, then to a quieter cry, then finally to whimpers. Loki was completely quiet, his green eyes wide and open to everything around him. Frigga continued her soothing lullaby, not wanting to break the momentum. She brought up her pale finger and hovered it before the baby. Loki eagerly wrapped his small, chubby fingers around the offered appendage.

For the first time since the baby had left Jotenheim,Loki's facade began to dissolve. His stormy-blue color rippled in waves along his skin, stopping haphazardly at the wrist. Frigga observed in pure amazement, her song forgotten on her lips. Odin had told Frigga about Loki, but neglected to tell about Loki's transforming skin. Even in this world of magical power, the changing of skin color was not something seen in the everyday; being the Queen, Frigga had hardly entertained anything of the sort.

As fascinating as she found it, the dawn of another idea haunted her. Sheer horror at what they had done crashed down onto her like the sky had fallen.

This baby was not her child. Loki did not belong to her. The bitter taste of shock and resentment rose like bile in her throat. Odin was taking mercy on this poor child; she believed that. And he convinced her that taking this baby was for the good of the kingdom. A good alliance between Jotenheim and Asguard would effectively end the gruesome war. Every point that Odin presented was just and fair. She understood what she had to do, and how it would help their people.

However, Frigga drew her line. She would not be able to handle another's child. As much as Odin had demanded, pleaded, or convinced her, she was adamant. When Odin brought in Loki for the first time, she could only think of the little bundle as another child. It was not her child. It was alien; something that shouldn't belong.

Loki deserved to have a real life, to have the love of his real family. Frigga knew—she _just_ knew—that growing up in Thor's shadow would cripple Loki severely. The love and attentions that he should receive from Odin will not exist (they will all go to Thor and watching him), and Loki will end up taking fierce hot-headed retorts with little love and care to back it up. And, to make it worse, there was almost no chance that Loki would make it to the throne. Loki's family life in Asguard will be miserable—completely and totally miserable for him.

Stealing a baby from its cradle was the worst crime anyone could ever commit.

Loki's cry quickly pulled her back to reality. His skin had smoothed back to the Asguardian form, relieving the Queen greatly. She was going to have to hire a sorcerer to help prevent Loki's skin from changing color, but that was an easy enough task to help her baby. Even if she had to search the whole of Asguard, it would be worth it for her son.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong>_  
><em>

_Frigga gently rocked, continuing the song from where she had stopped. She knew that Loki would face many hard, horrific trials that even she may not be able to help him overcome. She only prayed that he would be able to pass them. Frigga would do anything so Loki felt accepted in his new home, but she could only do so much._

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Decided not to use that part of the story, though I felt it needed to be said.

Second part of the Loki and Frigga series. I'm finding it very intriguing looking deeper into the relationship between mother and son. It all just makes me wonder why Frigga in the movie didn't really care for Loki. He's been through so much crap, he deserves for _someone_ to love him._  
><em>

More chapters/stories to come! I have two ideas bouncing around in my head right now. Hopefully they will be coming soon!


End file.
